It's so Hard to Say Good-Bye
by SouthernGrrl
Summary: This is how I wish prom night would be on TVD. Klaroline heavy because I love them to pieces. Sequel is called "Southern Vacation"
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I wish TVD would end Season 4 for Caroline and Klaus. I focus on them because, frankly, I don't care about the main story line ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, although I wish I did.**

* * *

Senior Prom. Caroline had been planning on this night for weeks, months even. She hadn't seen Klaus since he called her, begging for her help with the (imaginary) white oak stake inching toward his heart. She kept thinking about what he said about Tyler, "You might have noticed, I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him…. am I?" with a genuine look on his face. What would he do if Tyler did indeed return to Mystic Falls? Would he kill him? Torture him? Caroline had no idea.

She had no idea if Tyler was even checking his voice mails anymore, but she called him one last time. She thought about that last voicemail a lot, "Hey Tyler, I still don't know if you even have this phone anymore… Klaus and I have… buried the hatchet I guess you could say. I asked him if you could come back to town, and he didn't say no… that's as close to a yes as any from Klaus right? If you get this, please come home. I would love to take you to our Senior Prom. If I don't hear from you by then, I'll take it as my cue to leave you alone and try to move on… Good bye Tyler."

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks had gone by knowing he could come home, and Caroline couldn't help the anger that continued to build in her heart. Did he not care anymore? Had he moved on? Prom was one day away when she gave up on Tyler being her date. "I guess that's my cue then," she thought to herself. She opened up her phone and scrolled through the contacts. Klaus. Her thumb hovered over his name, waiting for her brain to tell it to call him. Surely, Klaus would be her date, but just as friends. She made a mental note to emphasize the "just friends" clause to her request. Her thumb inching closer and closer to her touch screen when she felt a gush of wind around her.

"Tyler?! You came!" She barely let his name escape her lips as she tackled him to the floor with the force of her hug. "I'm here, Caroline. I listened to every voice mail, every day. I was just too afraid of what Klaus would do if I returned…. what he might have done to you…. I couldn't risk your safety for my own selfish needs." She didn't even care as she assaulted his mouth with passionate kisses. God, she needed this. She forced herself on him until he reciprocated her desires. They ripped each other's clothes off as if it would be the last time they'd see each other. It was passionate, animalistic, _hot hybrid sex_ if you will.

So why was she racked with guilt as she was lying next to Tyler? _"It's not like I actually called Klaus, I thought Tyler was gone for good. And he would have only been a friend date. I shouldn't feel guilty,"_ her internal struggle only got worse as the night wore on. It wasn't until sunrise, after a long sleepless night that her guilt was finally realized...

She felt guilty _because_ she slept with Tyler.

* * *

_Why do I feel guilty about this? Tyler is my boyfriend, and Klaus… is just a friend. _Just_ a friend. Barely. More of a good acquaintance. Plus it's not like he's still pining over me, he slept with that were-slut Hayley. I love Tyler, Klaus is just a friend… just a friend… just -_ "UGH," Caroline grunted and threw her hands in the air. She shook her head as if the gesture would literally shake this internal dialogue out from her brain. She had to focus on the task at hand: getting herself ready for prom. Tyler would be at her house any minute to pick her up.

She finished applying makeup, opting for a shimmery smoky eye look with nude lip gloss. Her hair left down, cascading ringlets over her shoulders. She went to her closet and grabbed her dress: a strapless dark purple floor length gown with boning to accentuate her waist. _Purple _is_ the color of royalty, after all._ The satin fabric criss-crossing over the bust gave it a faux sweetheart neckline. She opened her jewelry box to get the chandelier earrings she bought just for this day when she heard a knock at the door, "COMING!"

Caroline opened the door, but no one was there. She closed her eyes and listened: nothing. Not even her vampire hearing could pick anything up in the distance. She shrugged and returned to her room for her final touches. She grabbed her silver gladiator sandals that were covered in crystals and slipped them on. _No heels tonight, I'm dancing my ass off! _ She took one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was in place when she saw a small box lying on her bed. Confusion quickly took a back seat to annoyance when she opened the box, "Save me a dance or two –Klaus." "Of _course_," she huffed to no one in particular. She pulled out a long pearl necklace. She easily slid it over her head and wrapped it around her neck so it didn't hang too low. "Wow," she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from the exquisite piece of jewelry. Caroline ran her fingers over each pearl, almost afraid she'd break it.

As she was walking down the stairs toward the living room, she heard her front door shut quietly, and someone trying to sneak up on her. _Not today!_ She pounced without really looking at who was trying to attack her.

"CAROLINE! What are you doing?!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Tyler, but WHAT were you doing sneaking in my house?!" She instantly released him and smoothed out his tuxedo jacket from her grip. She turned him around and started adjusting his mint green tie. She always loved purple and green together.

"I was trying to surprise you, should I not-"he stopped and stared at her, lips parted in awe at her presence, "You look…. amazing."

Caroline felt the heat creeping up her face as she blushed. She looked down at herself and twirled so he could get a good look at what he's been missing. Her fingers kept touching the necklace that Klaus had snuck into her room minutes before, almost as if she was afraid if she let go then it would disappear. This action wasn't unnoticed by Tyler, "Where did you get the necklace? It's beautiful." If her heart was still beating, it surely would have skipped at his question. "I- it was my grandmother's," she lied. She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge a reaction, but he only smiled. Caroline let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _I just lied to Tyler about this necklace. Why didn't I tell him Klaus gave it to me? We're just friends now, and Tyler knows that. Why am I lying about him?_ She shook her thoughts from her head once more and hooked her arm into Tyler's, "shall we?"

* * *

**Reviews? Thoughts? Please be kind, this is my first fanfic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Tyler opened her door when they arrived at Mystic Falls High School's gym. The outside may have looked the same, but inside was a whole different story. The theme was a simple one: romance. The main lights were dimmed, and twinkly lights cascaded down from the ceiling all along the walls. There were red roses on every table, with tea light candles as the focal point. The decorating committee went all out and even had a red carpet leading from the outside of the building through the main doors.

Caroline walked around the entire gym, making sure everything was in its proper place, and admired her handy work. If she didn't _know_ this was her high school gym, she'd be convinced this was an elegant ballroom at some swanky hotel.

* * *

"Caroline, Tyler," Bonnie shouted after her friends, accompanied by Stefan. After the 12 witches massacre, Bonnie was borderline inconsolable, and Stefan never left her side. Caroline smiled at the thought; Stefan was such a great friend. Her best friend, really. Ever since Elena turned off her humanity, Caroline found it hard to be around her at all.

Bonnie sauntered over, trying hard to resist twirling around in her outfit. She had on a blood red spaghetti strap dress that fell above the knee in the front and grazed the floor in the back. Her black high heels made her look even more vixen-_esque_. Stefan wore a simple black tux with a matching red vest and tie. Caroline smiled at the thought of them two together. _They would make a really cute couple, maybe in a different life._ "Well, well, what do we have here?" Caroline smirked with one eyebrow raised. "Bonnie, you look _hot_," Tyler gaped before realizing what he even said. He glanced between Caroline and Stefan, waiting for a slap, a punch, _something_. The only thing he got was a red face from blushing as they all started laughing. "Come on Bon-Bon, we're dancing," Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, leaving their dates behind.

* * *

Tyler and Stefan exchanged awkward glances, trying to find something to talk about. Stefan caught Caroline's and Bonnie's smiles, and knew things were getting better. He glanced around the room, trying to break the ice, "So… Caroline seems ecstatic to have you back." Tyler cleared his throat, "Uhhh, she sure does…"

Stefan turned to face Tyler completely, trying to read his mind, "And what about you?"

"I… uhh… I actually came to say 'good-bye' to her. I found a-"

"You _what_?! You can't be serious, Tyler."

"I found a pack out west, and I'm their Alpha now. You know werewolves and vampires don't mix. I can't ask her to come."

"Can't, or_ won't_?"

"Well, both."

"You realize that you are _part_ vampire, right?" Stefan couldn't believe the nerve of the mutt in front of him.

"I know, but I'm also _part_ werewolf. Look, I don't expect you to understand, okay? Just, let me tell Caroline."

"So you haven't even told her yet, no wonder she looks so happy. And I guess you didn't think to tell her last night before you had sex with her either. How very _gentlemanly_ of you," Stefan's words were dripping with abhorrence. Tyler looked at him, shocked, "How do you know we had sex last night?" "Well," Stefan said, squaring his shoulders, "She's my best friend, we tell each other important things like our boyfriend or girlfriend, _whom we've been pining over for months_, coming back into town." Tyler's eyes dropped to the floor, not knowing how to respond. Stefan didn't give him a chance to, because he left him to go dance with Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline left the dance floor, looking for Tyler once again. She found him in the back of the room, sipping from a flask, "May I?" He smiled at her, and she took a long swig of scotch before handing it back. "Are you okay? I saw you and Stefan talking, and he looks a little pissed," Caroline asked, trying to hide her worry. Tyler's eyes, once again, shifted to the floor, "Yea, I'm okay. Can we go outside and talk for a minute?" Caroline stiffened her back at the request, but obliged.

She stood outside, looking anywhere but at Tyler, almost unable to contain her rage, "So let me get this straight. You left town, found a pack, and suddenly you're their Alpha? Why didn't you tell me before tonight? Did you just want to get laid one last time? You like stringing me along, is that it?!" She'd slap him if she didn't think he'd bite her out of anger. He looked genuinely sad at her accusations, "I'm sorry Caroline, I just wanted to say good-bye in person, I thought you'd-" "You know what? Don't even bother answering. Good-bye, Tyler," Caroline turned on her heel and vamp-sped back inside before Tyler could say anything. "Good-bye, Caroline," he whispered before getting into his car and leaving town, again.

* * *

Stefan filled Bonnie in on what Tyler said when Caroline was outside with him. He saw her walk back in, trying to calm herself down. He walked up to her slowly, "Hey Care, I'm really sorry Ty-" Caroline cut him off, "Don't be, I'm not sorry. I should have seen this coming. I just want to dance tonight." She gave him a small smile, and Stefan knew not to ask any more questions. He gave her a hug before offering his arm to her, to lead her back to the dance floor. They only made it two steps before someone stepped right in front of them, "Hello, love."

* * *

**I know that might not be an accurate reaction for Caroline, but I am so over Tyler at this point. I just want him gone ;) Thoughts? I'm still trying to find my writing style. I haven't written anything in 7 years, please bear with me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Klaus stood in front of Caroline, too close for her comfort, but she didn't budge, "Hello, Klaus." She tried to not notice that his tuxedo fit him like a glove, or the fact that he wore a tie the exact shade of purple as her dress. She let go of Stefan's arm and he looked at her with his brooding eyes, asking without _asking_ if she was okay. She smiled at him before pushing him back to Bonnie's direction. Caroline looked over at Bonnie and gave her a nod, as if saying, "It's okay. I'm fine." She looked back to Klaus, who was holding a purple rose. "Is that for your date?" she asked with a grin.

"That depends, love. Are you here alone?"

"As of five minutes ago, yes. Tyler left… _again_."

"Oh, I thought he wouldn't want to leave the side of such a beautiful siren," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong. He came to say good-bye… wait, _siren_?"

"You should brush up on your Greek mythology. Sirens were beautiful creatures that would lure-"

"I know what sirens are, Klaus. I was just surprised at the… compliment…?"

"Yes, it was a compliment. Now back to this date business. If you are here stag, may I? After all, it's not a prom without a corsage," He stated as he began putting the rose behind Caroline's ear, securing it with bobby pins. "Bobby pins, nice touch. It's almost like you _knew_ you were going to do this," she smiled at him, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She glanced down, noticing his tie once again, "I never took you for a 'purple' kind of guy." "Well, purple is the color of royalty and you _know_ I'm royalty," Klaus replied with his classic smirk. Caroline's eyes widened for a split second. _That's exactly why I bought this dress._ She quickly narrowed her eyes at him, "So it must be a coincidence that your tie matches my dress exactly?" Klaus grinned at her, but never answered. She rolled her eyes at him, but her smile was genuine, "And the rose?" He smiled back at her, the smile reaching his eyes this time, "It symbolizes love at first sight." Caroline smiled at him, and he at her.

* * *

"Vampire Barbie. Hybrid Ken. You… are here together?" Damon asked, causing them to break eye contact. Klaus clenched his teeth at the absurd nickname, but secretly relished in it since it went along with _his_ Caroline. "Damon Salvatore, you and Katarina #2 are quite the vision this evening," he couldn't help getting a jab in regarding Elena. It was short-lived as Caroline hit him in the chest in protest, "Hey guys. You look amazing." Elena was wearing a one shoulder black gown with a slit up to her hip, and Damon wore a black suit with a black shirt. No tie, of course, but he pulled the look off well.

"Barbie, you look like a Greek Goddess tonight. Why did you never dress this way for me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, looking her up and down. Klaus narrowed his eyes on Damon, but Caroline was the one to answer, "Well, Damon, you never _asked_ me to, did you?" Klaus looked between the three of them: Elena looking bored, Damon looking guilty and Caroline looking resentful. Now was as good a time as any to ease the tension, "How about a dance, love?" Caroline's glare never left Damon, "I'd love to." She took Klaus' arm and walked to the dance floor and passed Stefan and Bonnie. Klaus placed his other hand over Caroline's and gave her a reassuring smile, which she reciprocated.

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor as the song was ending. Klaus held out his hand and smirked, knowing the song to follow. Caroline took his hand, and rested her other one on his shoulder. The music started playing, and she looked up, recognizing the tune as 'Something I Can Never Have', "Nine Inch Nails?" Klaus smiled, "This song reminds me of you." She blushed, knowing what he meant, "This is my favorite song. It's so sad, but so moving." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Klaus broke the silence, "So tell me, love. What did you mean before? Saying Damon never asked you to dress like this."

"Klaus, let's not ruin this dance, okay?"

He was persistent, "What did he mean, Caroline?"

"Please, just drop it," she knew Klaus well enough to know when he used her actual name, he was serious.

"You know I won't. Look at me."

Caroline thought she saw his pupils dilating, "Please don't compel me." It came out almost in a whisper. She looked down, and then glanced over at Damon, knowing they were all listening in on their conversation. If Klaus wasn't a Hybrid, he wouldn't have notice her eyes shifting. He looked over at Damon, who immediately looked away, guilt consuming his face. His eyes narrowed on the cocky Salvatore and he squeezed Caroline's hand; she winced at the pain. He looked at to her, "I didn't mean to hurt you, love… and I would _never_ compel you without your consent." She looked back at him and saw he was being sincere, and smiled. They spent the remainder of the song dancing silently; her resting her head on his chest. She didn't even mind when he would gradually pull her closer to him. She would just smile into him.

* * *

After their song was over, he led her back to the tables off to the side. Klaus pulled out a chair for her, and she sat beside him. He pulled out two flasks, handing one to Caroline, "It's scotch and B+. I know it's your favorite." She giggled and took a long swig. She could feel the silence shifting to awkward, "So, what's on your mind Klaus?"

He looked down and away, anywhere he could before looking back to her, "Love, there's something you should know. I'm leaving town tomorrow."

Her heart fell a little, "Why?"

"It's time I moved on from Mystic Falls. I have business in New Orleans to attend to."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm moving. The mansion is packed up already."

"Oh… well… I guess tonight is just a night for hybrids to leave, right?" she laughed nervously. Caroline looked away, back to the crowd, back to her friends. Anywhere but at the Original Hybrid sitting next to her; she didn't want him to see the tears building up. She didn't even know why this upset her so much. She took a deep breath before turning back to him, "Okay, well… let's just worry about tonight for now." He put his hand over hers, "I didn't mean to upset you, Caroline." She shook her head and smiled, "You didn't. Come on, let's dance, I love this song." He knew she was lying, but didn't want to push it. She was actually giving him the time of day and he wasn't going to do anything to mess that up.

* * *

They joined Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Elena on the dance floor. He tried to pinpoint where he had heard this song before. Wait, "True Blood's theme song… really?" Caroline laughed and grabbed his hand, "Hell yea! I love this song!" He started dancing again, but kept looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Caroline looked at him again, noticing his expression, "Hey, don't judge me. And _you_ recognized the theme song. What does that say about _you_?"

He nodded, "Yea, yea. You caught me. I'm totally _Team Eric_."

"See, this is why it would never work between us. I am so _Team Bill_."

"You can keep your vampires. I'm all about Alcide," Elena interjected. The whole group looked at each other and then started laughing. Caroline looked over to her once best friend, and Elena winked back at her. _Huh. Maybe her humanity is starting to come back. I really hope so. I miss her. I can't stand seeing her like- _"AHH Klaus!" Caroline was spun around suddenly and almost fell, being caught off guard. Klaus caught her and they shared a laugh.

* * *

The rest of the evening was a blur of dancing and laughing for Caroline. She didn't even know who won the title of Prom Queen, and she didn't care. She was having some long over due fun with the people she cared about most.

"May I have one last dance?" Caroline looked up from her table and her thoughts to Klaus' hand and warm eyes. She smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her to the floor one more time. The music started, and Caroline stopped, "Is this 'Free Bird'?"

"It is."

"Why this song? I saw you talking to the DJ before coming over to get me."

"Just listen to the words, love."

They danced silently, getting absorbed in the message of the song. Caroline fought back the tears. _Why must he know exactly what to say, without even saying it? Pull it together, Caroline Forbes. This is _Klaus_ we're talking about. You're supposed to be elated that's he leaving. Hell, we've been trying to get rid of him for over a year, why are you sad?!_ Klaus never looked away from her. He watched her face change with each emotion, but he didn't dare interrupt her thoughts. He just let her _feel_. She shook her head as he picked up the tempo with the guitar solo, smiling once again.

* * *

They were walking to the parking lot at the end of the night before Caroline realized her ride had already left hours ago, "Shit."

"What's wrong, love?"

"Well, my ride/ex-boyfriend left hours ago…"

"I'll take you home, and don't even try to protest," Klaus said while opening the passenger door to his black SUV. Caroline smiled and climbed in.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear feedback :)**

**Also, here are the lyrics for "Something I Can Never Have" I heard it soon after watching 'American Gothic,' and it inspired this whole fanfic :)**

******"Something I Can Never Have"**

I still recall the taste of your tears.  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.  
Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore.

_[Chorus:]_  
You make this all go away.  
You make this all go away.  
I'm down to just one thing.  
And I'm starting to scare myself.  
You make this all go away.  
You make this all go away.  
I just want something.  
I just want something I can never have

You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.  
This thing is slowly taking me apart.  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart.

Come on tell me

_[Chorus]_

In this place it seems like such a shame.  
Though it all looks different now,  
I know it's still the same  
Everywhere I look you're all I see.  
Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be.

Come on tell me

_[Chorus]_

I just want something I can never have


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vampire Diaries ;)**

* * *

"Klaus, I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can get myself to the front door," Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus led her to her front door; his hand on the small of her back. Klaus put his hand to his chest, as if offended, "Now what kind of date would I be if I didn't walk a lady as lovely as yourself to your door?" Caroline giggled and shook her head. She reached the top step before turning around to face him, "So I guess this is goodnight then?"

"No, love, I'm afraid this is good-bye."

She sighed, "No, _love_, goodnight."

"Why won't you say good-bye to me, Caroline?"

"I… well…" Caroline looked down, not really knowing _why_ she couldn't just say one little word. She had no problem saying it to Tyler just a few hours ago, "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Klaus smirked, "You know I never turn down a drink."

* * *

Two pitchers of margaritas and half a bottle of scotch later and Caroline forgot why she invited Klaus in for a drink. Her stall tactic gave way to them talking halfway through the night and laughing constantly. He looked at his blonde bombshell, waiting for the right moment to ask about that Damon comment. He couldn't let it go until he knew, "So Caroline, tell me about Damon."

"Ugh, seriously? Let's not go there."

"You know I won't let up until you tell me."

"It's in the past."

"Obviously not if his guilt and your anger are still so fresh."

"You think he looked guilty?"

"It was radiating from him. Tell me, love."

"_Fine_. If I tell you, you can't react the way I know you want to react. Got it?"

"You have my word."

Caroline eyed him for a moment, looking for any sign of deception. When she didn't find one, she looked down and sighed. She rolled her eyes, and swallowed hard, "Well, it was right after Stefan came to town. I liked him, but he only had eyes for Elena _of course_. I met Damon a few days later, and brought him home…" She looked up at Klaus, who was trying so hard to hide his anger and jealousy that Damon had been with her. Caroline took a moment before continuing, "He compelled me into letting him drink from me, used me like a play thing, he made me..." she trailed off at the last part, not wanting to admit to any more abuse. "After it was all over, he compelled me to forget. I had no idea what had happened until I was in a car accident. Damon gave me his blood to help me heal, and Katherine came and smothered me with a pillow. After I transitioned, I remembered everything he put me through. He's also why I don't drink from the vein."

Caroline waited a minute before looking up at Klaus. She could tell his rage was about to boil over. She had to put a stop to him before he could even start, "Klaus, just so you know. After I remembered, I kicked his ass." Klaus looked back at her and smiled, "That's my girl." He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He stood up and pulled her into a warm embrace. He thought she would back away from him, but she hugged him back tightly. "I would never hurt you, Caroline," he said as he buried his face in her hair. She smiled into his chest, "I know."

* * *

Klaus looked over at the clock and noticed it was passed midnight. His heart sank as he knew he needed to rest before his drive to New Orleans in the morning. He kissed the top of Caroline's head, "I'm sorry love, but I need to leave. I have a long drive in the morning." She nodded, but said nothing.

"Are you going to say 'good-bye' this time, love?"

"Klaus, I… I can't."

He cocked his head to the side, "You can't? Why?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't have an answer. She looked at her feet, waiting for him to walk out the door. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his, "I understand. Even if you can't admit it, I understand." She smiled at him and hugged him again. He held onto her for a few minutes before pulling away. Caroline leaned up and kissed his cheek. Her kiss lingered for a few seconds, and he relished in the feeling. She slid her lips closer to his, her eyes staring straight into his. He had a look of surprise and lust all wrapped up in one. Klaus turned his head slightly and his lips gently met hers. They both backed away slightly, never leaving the other's gaze.

Klaus leaned in slowly, giving her a chance to pull away from him, but she never did. Their lips met again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had one hand on her waist and another tangled in her hair. She pulled him into her, deepening the kiss. Their body heat was radiating off each other, and they both pulled away to catch their breath. He brought both his hands up to the side of her face and kissed her one more time, "I hate to do this, but I really need to leave." She smiled sadly, "I understand," and they hugged once again.

He pulled away from her, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, "So I guess this is-" Caroline cut him off, "This is 'see you later.'" Klaus couldn't help but smile, "See you later, love." Caroline grabbed one of his hands and held it in hers, not wanting to let go, but she knew she had to. She watched him from her front porch as he got back into his SUV and drove away, but not before blowing her one final kiss.

* * *

It was 7am, and Klaus made sure everything that needed to go to New Orleans was on the road before he left. He had one final stop in Mystic Falls before he would leave the town behind. He walked up to the Salvatore boarding house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a very tired and cranky Damon answered the door, "Hybrid Ken. _What_ can I do for you so early this morning?" Klaus smiled at him, and then used his Original Hybrid strength to punch him in the face. You could hear his jaw snap for miles. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, and a devilish smirk on his face. Damon stood up after a moment, moving his jaw around and making sure it was healing, "Dick move. What the hell was that for?" Klaus leaned in real close, narrowing his eyes, "That was for Vampire Barbie." He walked away before Damon could even respond, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my very first fanfic. I already have other ideas swimming around, maybe even a small sequel to this... we'll see what happens :)**


End file.
